Master Greece (Your my Favorite Cat)
by Hannah beilschmidt
Summary: Angel is forced out of her "normal" life of being America's maid and tossed to a completely new country. To be honest it's hard being forced to be a maid for a guy that clings to ya, and that's just what she gets from her new master Greece. He is nothing like America! Either way she their to stay for a while so Angel might as well get used to it.
1. Prolouge Goodbye America

Prologue Goodbye America

I woke up around noon on Saturday. I was surprised that America hadn't woken me up which he would usually do around 10ish. I rolled my self off the couch banging my head on a nearby table. Holding my head and mumbling to myself, I got up and began the short walk to America's room. The reason why I wasn't in America's room to begin with was probably because I passed out after all the Pepsi and Pizza I had. For whatever reason America felt the need to throw a huge party which wasn't usually just a Little bit...of a bad timing sense America had been going through a economy collapse. And you wanna know something? The reason why I kept taking like America's a real dude or something? Well...that's because he is. You see every country has a personification of the country! It was odd a first but honestly after meeting America and England, you can defiantly see how they represent their people and land. Anyways...somewhere along the way I found my uniform on the ground._'You got to be kidding me..._',I thought to myself as I picked up my mini dress. This dress was my way of life sort to speak but I never really felt like one. Starring at the Cliche' maid's dress I sighed and walked over to the bathroom. I looked at myself and studied my features. I looked like I slept through a tornado or something. My tank top strap was leaning half way down my arm, my blond hair tangled and sprouting to many ahoges for my comfort,and my face had many left over pizza crumbs on my face. Not wanting to look like a monster when waking America up (its happened before), I wipe my face, change into my uniform, and put my hair into a pony tail. Appearing at America and mine's door I take a deep breath. I knocked on the door and awaited the obnoxious blond to tackle me from the other side., however it never came. Suddenly the door cracked open. Americas hair curl appeared and slowly the rest of his face as well. He stared at me for a few seconds and then frowned.

"Angel, I'm glad your awake. I need to talk to you dude...", he said while opening the door fully. Though a little confused I nodded and walked in. Looking around the room from things to my bed on the floor or the flag on the wall, the one thing the caught my attention was the already made bed, which was Americas. _'Strange he never does that._', I thought while making my away over to sit on the bed. By now America was still silent and it was scaring me now.

"Is there something wrong Master?', I questioned. He looked up from his shoes and gave what looked like a small smile.

"he- I thought I told you to call me Alfred.", he laughed under his breath.

"Force of habit.", I replied with a laugh.

"No...Its fine now.", America mumbled after a moment.

"Hm? what do you mean?", I asked.

"Matter of fact...If we meet again just call me America..", he responded again. My heart felt a small ping. I started to panic now.

"Wha..Wha..do you mean..?!", I yelled. America didn't falter in his position.

"Its time you leave...my house forever.",he stated while a painful expression crossed his face. And with that, I knew he didn't really want to do what he was doing. Yet it still hurt. "Please...", he whispered. "Leave today...". Somehow I nodded. I think I was to Shocked to say or do much of anything else.

In the end America didn't let me pack really anything. I got to change my clothes and bring PJ's but after that I was pretty much shooed out.

"Your destination: Greece", America said trying to smile. I returned the smile and took the ticket. I turned around to look at the ride I was taking to the airport. America was having one of Englands butlers to take me. Turning back to America I was quickly pulled into a embrace. I quickly returned it not wanting to be separated from the person I felt knew me the most. Have a moment I heard him whisper, "You'll know who the man is once you see him...",after I felt a warmth on the forehead. After being let go, my head instantly pulled up to the spot. I light blush spread across my face and he smiled. He pushed me to go to the car,so I did. After getting into the car the driver spent know time in already pulling off. I saw America mouth something but I couldn't tell what. I crunched the ticket in my hand and shoved in my pocket.

"Goodbye America..."

/~~~~Authors note~~~~/

God this took more out of me then it should. I actually had the prologue all ready and written in my notebook and soon as i started to type it, I changed it. About only two or three lines were actually the same. Well, the Next page will be chapter one which is pretty short so It shouldn't take to long unless I change it to :p


	2. Chapter 1- Lets go to Greece

Chapter 1- Lets go to Greece

I looked out the plane window shifting my eyes between clouds wondering if anyone else felt as bad as I did sitting on this plane *sigh* '_why would America have to get ride of me...although I suppose it might have something to do with the economy or something...'_

The plane landed at its destination; Athens, Greece. I quickly got off the plane and scampered over to the waiting area. I was suppose to meet my new "master" at this location however..."God dammit America! You didn't even give me a name how am I suppose to fin-" I bumped into someone. "Ah, sorry...I wasn't watching where I was going." I stated as a picked up my bag I dropped.

"It's fine...", I heard a voice say. I looked up and almost dropped my bag again from my eyes almost going blind. A rather tall man with chocolate brown hair (that's kinda messy), and on top of that a cute hair curly sprouted from his head. he had a laid back expression, maybe almost tired or board. After stopping my eyes from staring, I decided I might as well ask for directions.

"Um..Hi I'm Angel and I'm a bit lost sense I don't know any Greek, so would you mind pointing me in the right direction master?~", I rambled while holding out a map. After processing what I just said to the man,I panicked. '_Shit! God Dammit; I didn't mean to do that! Crap, Crap, CRAP! What do I_ do!?' I thought panicky while I tried to hide myself buy shrinking down and hiding my embarrassment.

(It wasn't working)

/~~~~Authors Note~~~~/

Well this was very short to be honest I hated writing this chapter. Everything is forced and what not and its driving me crazy -_- but hey the first chapter is up now so yep :3 I promise that future chapters will be longer, but the first few chapters are gonna be short. (and they will most likely suck)


	3. Chapter 2- It cant be that bad right?

Chapter 2 - It cant be that bad right?

There was only silence...

I decided I might as well open my eyes in order to see his reaction. Surprisingly he looked as if I didn't say anything at all. Seeing his face I slowly let my own hands drop back down by my sides. "I'm sorry...I uh...I'm into role playing...", I stuttered hoping that that would be a good excuse. I suppose it doesn't make me look any less creepy though. With the same expression he had on his face earlier he finally spoke.

"Are you Angel Heavens?", he questioned.

"Ah hai! I am!", I responded back a little more excited than I should have. _'wow Angel good one. Your lucky enough he knows English,how in the world do you think he knows Japanese? God I'm so stupid..!'_

"You know Japanese?", he asked while raising his brow in what appeared to be interest. Surprised by that interest, I continued on.

"ehehe well only a little...I mean my friend taught me some when I was younger...". By this point my mind suddenly realised what sort of situation I was I. I didn't know this man at all, and with out any information I sure as hell don't feel right about going into past memories. Although he knew my name which means something right? "I had to rude, but what might your name be?".

"Heracles karpusi", he said using his native accent which was actually quite attractive. Of course do to my lack of focus His name completely slipped right past my ears.

"Ah c-could you repeat that again please?"

"You could just call me Greece", and with that everything was starting g to make sense. This man was even fazed by my stupid 'master' slip up, and even calling himself the name of the country were in. Sadly this made way to much sense for any normal person, but I guess I'm not quite normal. After all her I am standing in front of the personification of Greece its self. "Come this way", he said allowing be to snap back to reality. I nodded not needing to protest.

_'My new master huh...well it can't be that bad right...?'_

\~~~~Authors note~~~~\

Sorry it took a few more days then planed to write this out. I planed on doing some of my summer hw more clearly this was more important ^^ any who this was actually longer than I originally written but I gland sense the first chapter was such a disappoint. Chapter 3 will be even longer! :3


End file.
